


like grandfather, like grandson

by madamerenard



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M, beastman love, mentions of past beastman love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-16
Updated: 2018-11-16
Packaged: 2019-08-24 15:38:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16642997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madamerenard/pseuds/madamerenard
Summary: “Forget airship design! Bedding Ixali chiefs, Tataramu’s legacy is!” Sezul cackled. “Stop this trend, Sezul will not!”





	like grandfather, like grandson

Sometimes Tataramu ended up lost in his own mind, in his own ideas. Now was such a time, after recieving the lathe. He laid down and drew design after design, his mind buzzing so loudly that he did not take notice when the other Ixal moved away from the _Dezul Qualan_ , and Sezul Totoloc stopped shouting at them. Only when the papers were gently pulled from his sight did he look up to notice the Ixali chief staring at him behind red-tinted goggles.

“Lunch time, it is,” Sezul told him, placing a packed lunch where the papers once were. “Eat, Tataramu must, to keep up fragile Lalafell strength.”

“Ah! My apologies, Sezul. I got lost in my thoughts.”

The Ixal chief grunted, but sat bow-legged beside him, pulling out his own lunch of raw fish. Sezul had no hesitation digging into his meal, but Tataramu plucked the paper of his own apart. He was far too excited to eat, his head noisy with discoveries and ideas. He knew Sezul wouldn’t let him have any work until he had eaten, so he instead struck up conversation.

“I still can’t believe my grandfather and your mentor were friends,” Tataramu said, his voice still lilted in awe. “Isn’t that crazy?”

Sezul snorted.

“What?” Tataramu asked, confused.

“More than friends, Sezul thinks. Exchanged more than words, they did.”

The implication struck the Lalafell like a ton of bricks. “You think they...?”

“Look at gearwheel.” The lethe still rested between them. “'On these wings I pledge our everlasting bond’. Sezul does not know featherless ones ways, but to Ixal, these are words of mates.”

“Mates...?” Tataramu could hardly believe his ears. Did his grandfather truly love an Ixal? How did it even work? Did it ever become physical? Just as his mind was about to overload with revelations, Sezul laughs.

“Forget airship design! Bedding Ixali chiefs, Tataramu’s legacy is!” Sezul cackled. “Stop this trend, Sezul will not!”

Tataramu’s mind silenced. Everything seemed fuzzy, hazy, as if he had partaken in too many drinks. His mouth was dry as he could only stare at his Ixal friend, who had gone quiet and shy at the lack of positive reception.

“Pulling Tataramu’s feathers again, I am,” the chieftain explained demurely. “Disgust you with my beastman tongue, I wish not.”

Tataramu opened his mouth to say something, either polite or comforting, as Sezul really was his friend—but the thought of the Ixal’s tongue once again made his mind go blank. Gods strike him down where he stood, his mind could only supply fervent fantasies of being _licked._

Finally, when the fog in his mind lifted just enough to speak, Tataramu’s voice broke. Sezul (who had previously been avoiding his gaze by pawing at his hands) now stood at attention.

“Sezul, don’t say things you don’t mean,” Tataramu pleaded, voice heady with both lust and desperation. He didn’t want to be teased like this. To have Sezul make jokes of what Tataramu’s grandfather had, or what Tataramu desired as well.

Sezul didn’t answer right away. He tilted his head, beak opening to breathe in the air. He must know. He could smell Tataramu’s needy scent. “Foolish Lalafell,” he finally said. “Sezul is offended Tataramu doesn’t know him better.”

Tataramu didn’t know if that was a yes or a no. He didn’t really know if he cared, either. He was desperate to try to seduce him, crawling over to the Ixali chief on all fours and putting his head in his lap. Sezul’s clawed hand fell to his hair, long nails gently threading between his black locks.

“Calm himself, Tataramu must,” Sezul growled, apparently feeling how hot Tataramu's body was pressed up against him. “Or really turn into beastman, Sezul will.”

“What if I want that?”

Sezul shook his head. “When moon is high, Lalafell! Not in front of entire Ehcatl tribe!”

Tataramu conceded, though not without a pout. Through his lust-filled mind, however, he realized that Sezul had actually accepted. The chieftain had taken Tataramu’s love and lust and promised his own, just as his mentor did with his grandfather. It was the beginning of a bond between them, and Tataramu’s eyes welled with tears at the thought.

Sezul noticed. Of course he noticed. “Over that, Tataramu cries? Little featherless ones have no patience! _Squawk!_ Far better it will be under the moon, Sezul promises. Taking featherless one now, Sezul will not. A good first time, it is not!”

And the tears only fell from his cheeks faster as Tataramu thought of how compassionate Sezul was, how even though he fought against his animalistic nature, he was thinking of Tataramu and what was best for him. “Sezul, ‘tis not impatience that I cry. ‘Tis for a new love, and all the possibilities opened to us.”

Sezul sniffled. “Dust in eyes once again. Almost time for work, it is. From Tataramu, one thing does Sezul desire.”

“Hmm?” Tataramu hummed happily, turning over in Sezul’s lap to smile up at the beastman’s face. Sezul pointed at a spot on his beak. “Kiss,” he asked, and Tataramu was only happy to oblige.

**Author's Note:**

> i regret nothing.


End file.
